


J'Entends Ton Coeur

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Fisting, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: Jim moves his hand up to stroke Seb's balls, rolling them in his fingers, running a nail idly up along the wrinkled septum. He massages light circles on Seb's perineum, eliciting groans of pleasure from the man prone across his lap. "Mmmmm, Seb, I want to explore you. I'm going to see how much you'll give yourself to me, open yourself up for me. And you are going to tell me who owns you."





	J'Entends Ton Coeur

He could not articulate, even if he was forced to, exactly what it is about this man that he cannot resist. He's totally naked, to Jim's fully clothed, face down over Jim's lap, Jim's hand softly tracing his inner thighs, stroking him gently. Jim sighs in pleasure as he runs his fingertips lightly over Sebastian's hard buttocks and firm, muscular thighs. Seb's backside, smooth, pale-haired, is truly a thing of beauty. 

The thick leather belt looped tight around Sebastian's neck makes it difficult to breathe, difficult to keep a clear head but, that's the point, of course. The fact that it's attached to another belt, fastened tightly around his wrists, which are pulled up behind him at a very uncomfortable angle, only adds to the pressure at his throat.

Jim nudges oh so very slightly at his thigh, and he spreads his legs further apart, tilting his hips up further to make his arse more accessible. He's anticipating a spanking; Jim, for all he doesn't like getting his hands dirty, very much delights in turning Seb's arse a vivid shade of scarlet, enjoys him twisting and whimpering in his lap, Seb's cock rock hard but denied release. Jim just loves dominating his bigger, stronger, more physically powerful lover, digging his nails into Seb's hard, muscled thighs and arse, knowing that Seb could overpower him in an instant if he chose. But Seb doesn't, and Seb won't; Seb submits to the smaller man, to whatever pain or humiliation or sexual indignity Jim chooses to inflict on him, and they both find it intoxicating.

Jim moves his hand up to stroke Seb's balls, rolling them in his fingers, running a nail idly up along the wrinkled septum. He massages light circles on Seb's perineum, eliciting groans of pleasure from the man prone across his lap. "Mmmmm, Seb, I want to explore you. I'm going to see how much you'll give yourself to me, open yourself up for me. And you are going to tell me who owns you."

Seb feels, rather than hears, the snap of the lube bottle, then Jim's fingers are stroking the lubricant all along his crease and over his arsehole. Jim fingers the rim of his tight sphinter, teasing him by alternating between gentle caresses and sudden hard digs with his nails. Seb moans softly as Jim breaches his hole, slipping a well-lubed finger inside, working gently in and out, allowing Seb to relax before slipping another into him. Jim flexes his fingers, stretching Seb's hole and making him clench down and tighten involuntarily.

"Oh, Tiger. You shouldn't fight me. You can resist this all you want, but all you'll do is get those tight, sensitive muscles all tired out, and in the end I'll get you all stretched out and open for me, like the willing little slut you are, anyways."

Jim pulls the two fingers out to their tips, then replaces them with three, dripping with lube. Seb grunts and tries to buck as the three are then joined by a fourth, but Jim places a warning hand on Seb's lower back, very deliberately. "No, Tiger. You keep still. Daddy's enjoying himself and you are not to disturb him."

Jim folds his hand into a narrow tube and begins to push, insistently, at Seb's hole. Seb moans and tries to pull away, again, and this time Jim uses his free hand to tighten the belt another notch around Seb's neck.

"You will be still. You will take this, Sebastian. You have no choice. You know that. You are going to take my fist, right up inside your arse, and there is nothing that you can do to stop it."

Jim continues his relentless pushing at Seb's hole, dripping yet more lube down over Seb's crease and his hand. Seb feels as if he's being forced open, the rings of muscle slowly giving, one by one, opening up to the onslaught, until with a wet pop Jim's knuckles breach him. 

Then Jim's sliding his hand inside, Seb's arse held open by Jim's wrist. "I'm amazed at your self-control, Tiger. I imagined a dirty little arseslut like you would have creamed himself the minute you took my fist. Ah, well, more fun for me. And you - you know how much you squeal when I finger your prostate? Well, just wait until I use my knuckles on it."

Jim moves his arm slowly in and out of Seb, all the time opening him up wider and deeper. "You are mine, Tiger. This is how it feels to be totally in someone else's control, totally filled up. My arm is right up your arse, my helpless little slut, and all that you can do is to writhe and moan and whimper against it. Come on, fuckslut, wriggle your dirty little arse for Daddy. Let Daddy feel his slut fucking his soaking cunthole on Daddy's arm."

Jim tightens the belt another notch around his neck, and Seb sees stars. He groans, fucking himself on to Jim's arm as best he can, given the difficult position and his lack of purchase on Jim's lap. Jim flexes his fist inside him, finding Sebastian's prostate and running his knuckles over it. Seb bucks and moans and chokes at the tight leather around his neck. 

Jim continues to massage him, and then Seb's groaning and gasping and coming, his cock shooting spurt after spurt of thick, hot come into Jim's lap, on to the sofa and on to his own belly, his shout of climax choked off by the belt just as it is enhanced by it, his arsehole clamping down around Jim's wrist in time with the pulsing of his cock.

"Oh, my Tiger, I can feel your pulse. I can feel your heart beat; I can feel your blood running through you. My darling, my darling." Jim pulls out of Sebastian as slowly as he can, both to avoid hurting him, and to ensure that he feels utterly opened out, utterly used.

When Jim loosens the belt, and pulls Seb's head around for a lingering, deep kiss, he notes with satisfaction, and a strange, alien, fluttering in his chest and abdomen, that Seb's eyelashes are sparkling with tears. Jim leans in and kisses them away, Seb far too gone to even acknowledge Jim's lips on his face.

"My Tiger, I've cut you and I've tasted your blood. Now I've felt your very lifeblood pulsing inside you. You are mine, utterly mine." 

Seb rubs his face softly against Jim's hand.

Jim pauses, then whispers, too quietly, "And I am yours, my love."


End file.
